


A Theory On....

by InsanitysxCreation



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Sickness, Gold Sickness, Magic, Meta, Rings of Power, Science, The Ring of Sauron, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanitysxCreation/pseuds/InsanitysxCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle Earth contains a great deal of magic: wizards, curses, even magical artifacts. But what if not all of that was strictly 'magic'? Just as electricity was once considered witchcraft in our world, so too could some of these things be mislabeled due to lack of understanding. Join me as I take a look at a few aspects of Tolkien's darker magic repetierer and attempt to explain them with a plausible scientific explanation, including possible ways to handle the effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use this headcanon in your fic! Just please credit me as the idea source. And please send me a link, I'd love to see how you use the idea. Also, if you'd like to discuss any of these ideas in more detail, shoot me a comment!
> 
>  
> 
> _Please note that all of these are made up by me, after doing research on similar cases in our world, and are not supported by Tolkien's estate._

**Dragon Sickness = parasitic infection**

    Much like the Toxoplasma gondii in cats, the protozoan that causes dragon sickness, also known as gold sickness, relies on a cycle of dragon-gold-dwarf-dragon.  **  
**

    The primary host is dragons, because it requires the heat of their fires to reproduce efficiently. It is mainly spread through contact with a dragon's desolation area or fecal matter, or by eating uncooked meat that is infected. However, it can also lie in a dormant stage on gold, especially large amounts where there are cool dark places between coins or joints. It can then be transferred to anyone that comes in contact with it, whether through handling after improper washing procedures or by testing for counterfeit by biting. Dwarves are especially prone to infection, as long exposure to infected gold over thousands of generations has severely weakened their immune systems to it. Lines that have minimal genetic uniqueness due to a history of consideration for keeping the bloodline 'pure', such as the line of Durin, show a significantly lower defense against the infection. It is of note that Men are also highly susceptible to the parasite, as their immune systems are comparatively weak. There have been only a few occurrences of impactful infection in elves. **  
**

Infected mothers bear infected young, leaving them open to other strains of the protozoan. This is how a majority of the population becomes infected; there is little evidence of fluid- or skin-based person-to-person infection. Though not an unusual infection to have, everyone is affected differently and have different levels of resistance. An individual could be a carrier without showing many symptoms, especially since symptoms can take many decades to be fully exhibited. However, symptoms can be triggered by being infected with a new or fresh strain; common places to find new strains include old unwashed dragon-hoarded gold, the coins of a foreign city especially if they have improper washing procedures, and hot but damp undisturbed caverns deep in mountains. **  
**

Research is currently underway to verify if the protozoan could be to blame for some of the fertility issues the dwarves are plagued with, but no conclusive evidence has surfaced yet.

 

_Potential cure/prevention:_

    Wash coins and gold a dozen times in hotter than boiling (but not hot enough to soften the gold) salted water for a few hours, interspersed with soapy scrubbings, to make any dormant parasites active and kill any bacterial colonies. Then, immediately dump into icy water (as cold as possible without damaging the metal) and let sit for 12 to 36 hours in the cold to freeze off any living parasites, stirring the gold around to ensure all surfaces are exposed to the water. Rinse in gradually warmed flowing water to wash any dead or loose parasites away. Make sure the waste water is also treated before allowing it to flow away from the city. Repeat at least three times before releasing coins from a treasury to the public. Lesser washings can prevent person-to-person infections on the coins. Wash stations/houses should be in every town. **  
**

Various antibiotics can kill active infections once diagnosed. Latent infections are much harder to detect and treat, but a few antibiotics do help. Certain medication can aid in preventing infection.

 


	2. Ring Madness/Rings of Power

**Ring Madness = toxic metal poisoning, possibly radioactive as well**  

 

  Much like the prolonged effects of lead on the body and mind of humans, so the evil metals forged by Sauron seep into the body on a molecular level and alter the brain chemistry and structural integrity of the ring bearer. The Ring of Sauron especially shows these effects, but the rings of Men and Dwarves exhibit some signs though they are not fully explored. I will focus on the One Ring, as that is the one whose symptoms we can most observe.  **  
**

    The metal that the Ring is made of could be a toxic metal similar to lead that penetrates the body and weakens it; however another explanation for the metal's toxicity could be that it is radioactive. That would explain why it drains on the bearer and changes the body so dramatically rather than just slowly poisoning it. Radiation poisoning can cause such symptoms as nausea, headaches, dizziness and disorientation, hair loss, and a whole host of other less pleasant symptoms depending on the dosage and duration. If the Ring put out a low level of radiation, say 1 to 2 grays (unit of measuring absorbed doses of radiation) or less, then the symptoms would take a long time to fully manifest. Nausea and headaches would be the first of those to develop, though, and some evidence of those are seen within Frodo's behavior throughout the Quest. **  
**

    Radiation poisoning does not, of course, explain all of the Ring's power. It is heavily infused with magic, dark and evil magic. Magic itself could be considered a toxic substance, especially dark magic and most especially to a naturally non-magic being. The foreign substance enters the body and, if not properly combated with an equally strong and opposing magic, would proceed to alter the body's functions or structure. Like addictive but corrosive drugs, magic such as that within the Ring of Sauron - paired with the toxicity of the metal it is made of - would gradually destroy the brain and change the body while causing a craving for more, as seen most vividly in Smeagol. **  
**

 

_Potential cure/prevention:_

     No real cure, but symptoms can be treated. To prevent the damage, keep all magic rings (and assorted other items) in protective bags or cases. This will minimize skin contact as well as keeping any drifting magic/radiation contained. Use items only if absolutely necessary, or if items have been specifically designed not to harm (always get from a reputable wizard or magic dealer) though always err on the side of caution.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think! Especially if you have ideas to further explore and explain Tolkien's world in a scientific view! Also, let me know if any part of this doesn't make sense and I'll try to clear it up further.
> 
> Cross-posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
